LFD Birth of the Witch
by Hope Meza
Summary: For those who have always wondered where it started.


The Witch

Megan Chandler was a woman born with the natural looks and body of a top model, her beauty and vanity was only matched by a string of abusive boyfriends and the desperate need to be perfect. By the time she was in her early 20s she had spiraled into a pit of depression that no doctor could save her from.

Her self-loathing lead her to a job with Mercy Hospital in the CEDA wing as an assistant to a doctor where her wages were paid in various forms of needless surgeries; nose job, breast implants, botox injections, etc. She had even convinced the surgeon to perform a gastric bypass to maintain her ideal, yet unhealthy weight. Her desire for attention fueled her desperation to achieve the unobtainable perfection only she could see.

One night when the surgeon was out, she decided to perform surgery on herself to remove an imperfection on her face above her right cheek. Mind you, one that only she could see. The unorthodox laser procedure went horribly wrong and she was left blinded in her right eye. The doctor, coming back from his errand, found her lying on the ground almost dead.

After admitting her as a patient and treating her wounds, the doctor walked over to the vault in his office marked with a bio-hazard symbol. Reaching in he pulled out a syringe filled with a viscous, dark greenish gel, intermingled with what looked to be black, ovoid beads. He had developed a volatile serum that was designed to regenerate damaged and dead cells; however it had not been tested.

Beauty being her only focus, vanity overwhelmed her. With the thoughts of her injuries haunting her, she not only agreed to receive the injection but convinced the doctor to administer it that night rather than live like this. Without hesitation and never giving thought to what side effects the untested sludge may hold in store for its victim, she watched as the doctor emptied the syringe into her petite arm.

As the morning sun peered into the hospital room window through the small spaces in the blinds she noticed that the sunlight was sharper, clearer than ever before. She sat up suddenly realizing her vision had been completely restored. Moreover, it was perfect. She grabbed for her mirror. She watched as the facial scars began to disappear before her very eyes, her complexion became flawless. She searched her face and neck desperately looking for any imperfections. Placing her fingers on her now plump lips, she noticed her nails, which had always been fragile from her poor diet, were strong and had grown. Her teeth were perfectly straight and white. Her hair, which she spent so many hours a day on trying to hide the natural curl she had inherited from her father, was straight and had the look of rich chocolate satin.

As her beauty returned so did her hope of returning to work. Even with the flawless effects of her new found beauty, her focus remained on the upcoming cosmetic procedures to be done. As she pondered her next procedure, a fresh, vibrant, beautiful young lady came into her room. She introduced herself as Reyna Merrick, the doctor's new assistant. Immediately Megan's heart began to pound and anger poured over her face. Her eyes began to sting and the light seemed to get brighter and brighter. The new assistant finished her introduction and excused herself.

As the night approached, she became more and more uncomfortable in her bed. She stripped off the covers and removed all but her white tank top and panties. Her skin seemed very irritated and her developing fever didn't help. The more she tossed and turned the more the sheets of the bed began to irritate her skin causing the most distressing itching and burning. She sat up and rubbed her arms, as beads of sweat rolled down her neck soaking her top causing her perfect breasts to be easily seen through the thin material. The headache that had been consistent and localized behind her right eye since the laser penetrated her socket, had grown stronger and was spreading.

She stumbled out of bed, dizzy from the fever that had suddenly escalated. Heading toward the lavatory, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her complexion, flawless and full of color, was now flushed and pale. Horror enveloped her as dry, frizzy, platinum-white streaks begin to stripe her beautiful brown hair. An uncontrollable anger overtook her; she began to scream and shriek, attacking the mirror with her fists. A piece of glass lodged itself in her hand, the pain shot through her body causing her to focus. Looking into the shattered mirror, she noticed her mouth. There was blood dripping from her lips. Inching closer to the mirror, searching for a piece big enough to see her face, she opened her mouth. Her gums had begun to bleed. They had receded exposing the most sensitive part of the tooth root.

Two nurses ran into the room. As she turned to see who had entered the nurses stopped suddenly with a gasp in their voices. The first nurse ran out quickly after the doctor while the second nurse carefully and cautiously approached this ghostly apparition. Noticing the blood dripping from her hands, the nurse gently reached for her. Megan followed the nurse's line of sight and brought her hands in front of her. The blood wasn't coming from the small shard of glass; her cuticles had receded, exposing her knuckles. Her nails were transforming right in front of her eyes, enveloping the bones on her fingers; the tips of her fingernails oozing a dark green liquid.

The doctor and first nurse ran into the room flipping on the lights. Megan screamed in pain and fell to the ground, her skin, seriously pale, began to sizzle. The nurse lunged for the light switch. With help, Megan returned to bed, her hands bandaged and a strong sedative administered. The day had turned from perfect into a living nightmare.

The morning sun brought instant pain to Megan's eyes. They had grown severely sensitive to the light. A developing red tint began to produce an eerie glow in the sclera resembling hundreds of busted blood vessels. The doctor entered the room and shined a small flashlight in her eyes. She cried out in agony. Instinctively covering her face with her mutated hands, she hits the flashlight knocking it onto the floor, accidentally gashing his palm with her thick, sharp nails which had now taken over most of her fingers. The headache growing behind her eyes had become unbearable. Her clothes and shoes irritated her skin causing a bleeding rash. Her crying, which had first started for the attention had developed into a continual lament. Her teeth had begun to chip at the very touch causing them to become very sharp.

After drawing a sample of blood, the doctor exits. The sun grows increasingly stronger as the morning progresses. Megan makes her way out of bed, grabbing her head with the claws that was once her hands. She makes her way to the lavatory where the dark room and cool tile floor bring a small but welcome relief to her tortured body. Still desiring perfection, she sits crying, anger growing steadily within her knowing what a hideous creature she has become.

The doctor's new assistant comes in for her first official day on the job and hears a low crying sound coming from the patient's lavatory. She calls out but no one answers. Slowly opening the lavatory door, she calls out once more as her voice is caught away by the sight of a young girl ripping away at her tank top with her thick claws, her hair white and her skin pale as snow. She is emitting the slightest blood red aura. Reyna hears a growling noise coming from her but takes a step closer; she reaches for the light switch. The girl slowly turns her neck toward the intruder and stares at her with glowing red eyes. Reyna flips the switch. With uncontrolled anger and excruciating pain the Witch raises to her feet screaming. She runs toward the unsuspecting intruder ripping into her throat and chest with unbridled strength, tearing through her skin and severing bone, muscle, and tendons. Reyna tries to scream but only gurgling sounds from the blood rising in the back of her throat can be heard. She fights as her strength fades fast.

Just then, a group of medical staff burst through the door alerted by the Witch's screams. The orderlies and nurses attacked one by one but their strength was no match for the Witch. Tossing them left and right, ripping at their flesh with bloody claws that oozed the green sludge. Her blood lust for the intruder grew with every slice, rip, and tear. Bodies lay on the ground; perfect hibernation for the virus.

All of the sudden, a shot rang out, filling the hospital's corridors with a loud sharp bang that echoed off each wall. Another shot rang out, then another. Nothing, the bullets were doing absolutely nothing. Reyna's strength to fight back had all but faded. A single bullet shot rang through her ears… silence. There beside her lay Megan Chandler; now mutated far beyond what was once easily one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen.

Lights flashed in her eyes, voices all around her filled with haste. As her vision began to focus she found herself surrounded by machines, tubes, and medical staff. Her body weak, her eyes crusted with blood. She laid there fighting for her breath, wondering if each would be her last. Thoughts raced through her mind; what of her upcoming wedding. She was to be married in the park under a beautiful gazebo tomorrow evening.

She took a breath, than another. They were coming easier and easier to her now. The doctors and nurses gasped in shock. Before their very eyes, her body began to heal. Muscle, bones, flesh; all began to grow in their right places. She felt great; her strength returning to full capacity. Her wedding would not be put on hold…

Written by: Hope Meza

2*26*2012


End file.
